A typical beverage manufactured by a beverage company can typically mix a series of ingredients with a large proportion of water (still or carbonated) to create the final beverage. The packaged version of the product can be filled in a plastic bottle, aluminum can, pouch, glass bottle, etc., and sold into the market.